A Sparrows Freedom
by mrslovettsonetruefan
Summary: how did jack sparrow become the pirate we all know and love


26

A Sparrows Freedom

Prologue

As you all know Jack Sparrow is a pirate but in this story it is all about his past with Beckett, the East India Trading Company, Davy Jones, how he met Tia Dalma and all the stories we have heard about but don't exactly know how they happened and what exactly led him to become the pirate we have all heard of?

Ch. 1: Beckett's Business Transaction

Admiral Beckett stood in his cabin upon the Dauntless studying the partially finished map than adorned his wall. The blank edges of the map constantly tormented him.

A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts. "Admiral Beckett, you wished to have a word with me?" a uniformed, clean shaven East India Trading Company privateer questioned.

"Ah yes, come in." the privateer obeyed and waited for his superior to address him.

"You have considerably impressed me with your performance. So much that I think there is a promotion in the near future…"

"Thank you admiral I promise I will not disappoint you."

"Easy do not act too hastily. You have not received the promotion yet. It depends on your performance during our next business transaction. The goods we're to find are a bit… difficult to harvest."

The privateer looked confused. "May I ask what the goods are?"

"You'll find out all in good time. Please tell the crew to set sail east to Congo Africa." A menacing smirk appeared on Beckett's face in response to how naive the young privateer was. The young privateer solemnly proceeded to exit the cabin.

"Oh and Mr. Sparrow, do not disappoint me. I want you to succeed in this." Beckett remarked.

Ch. 2: A Caged Sparrow

Several days passed and the dauntless neared her destination. A small African fishing village could be spotted nested on the Congo shore. Jack stood on deck studying the village and its inhabitants while pondering Beckett's motivations for sailing there. Quaint, battered, small huts were scattered on the shoreline. The rising sun baked the traveled dirt paths. All the people could see were tan tribesmen and women.

"Mr. Sparrow," Beckett called out as he approached Jack, "Are you ready to hear your mission?"

"Yes sir," Jack replied.

"You are to go ashore and survey the inhabitance and take notes on their appearance, strength, any weapons they may have. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do but how does this help you with retrieving the goods you described to me earlier. This is a poor nomadic fishing village. It looks like they haven't been disturbed for years. What could they possibly posses that you desire?"

"Do you trust me?" Beckett responded quickly and blatantly. Jack knew Beckett to be a fiendish snake, but never to him…yet. He had his doubts.

"Uh yes" Jack responded hesitantly.

"Then do this for me and you are one step closer to that promotion. Do we have an accord?" Beckett helped out his hand and waited for Jacks response. Jack was still cautious but soundlessly shook his hand. He didn't know it at the time but destiny was at work.

On shore

Jack tied up his longboat and proceeded into the village. Even though he was no longer in his uniform, he quickly realized that his plan to fit in was foiled by the fact that he was the only white man wandering about the streets. The villagers took notice but were accepting therefore he did not draw too much attention or suspicion. On his person he had paper, ink, a caged sparrow, and a duty to fulfill.

Jack sat in a comfortable spot to privately record his observations nothing the inhabitant's lack of material possessions and advanced weaponry. Lost in thought Jack did not notice the caged sparrow was making an escape. With a flutter of its wings the Cage opened and the sparrow flew into the open air along with Jacks fate.

"The bird!" Jack squeaked as he jumped up causing his paper to scatter everywhere. He knew that bird was vital for his communication with Beckett. The sparrow gracefully landed upon the beaten dirt path next to a group of children merrily playing in the summer heat. Jack pounced but the sparrow swiftly took flight to avoid capture. Incessant giggling of the children and a few adults followed. Slightly embarrassed, Jack's face flushed as he dusted himself off to proceed with his hunt for the sparrow. He followed his feathered friend through the bustling village. Finally the bird landed perched on the shoulder of someone in a big hat. Jack approached the figure carefully so not to alert his sparrow. "Excuse me sir" he whispered, "but could I have my bird back?" jack panted as sweat dripped down his cheek from the exhaust of the chase. The person pulled off his hat and allowing long curly auburn hair to fall upon her shoulders. He was indeed a she. A bandanna was wrapped around her forehead. Numerous trinkets adorned her hair. Her coal rimmed eyes shown a piercing blue. Her skin was slightly bronzed from long days in the sun and lips as red as a ripe apples flesh. She casually held out her hand to the bird and it pleasingly stepped on her finger.

"Certainly…just don't call me a sir, sir savvy?"

Jack once again flushed a deep red, but for a different reason.

Chapter 3: Dreadful Deeds Revealed

"Oh I'm sorry uh…Miss." Jack pleaded apologetically.

"It's alright mate," she replied, examining the bird. Then she extended her arm and gently placed the sparrow back in the cage. "But can I ask you why you're carrying around that bird?"

"Um…official business," Jack answered nervously the woman quirked one eyebrow but Jack's bumbling manner suppressed and suspicion.

"Really what's your name?"

"Jack, Jack Sparrow."

"Nice to meet you Jack I'm Fiona. It seems like you're having a bit of trouble. Can I help you with anything?"

"Well I could use some ink and paper."

"Do you really think we have paper and ink here?" Fiona chuckled looking around at the meager straw huts, "But I can get you some dye and Papyrus that'll work just fine follow me."

Jack nodded and followed. He couldn't help but notice that she looked out of place in these surroundings. Not only the color of her skin but how she acted. Not to mention she was the only villager who spoke English. None the less he was grateful for her helping hand.

She led him into a hut. Inside numerous men sat on the floor talking while some smoked while others ate and drank rum. When Fiona entered they greeted her warmly and when jack entered they eyed him distrustfully. All piercing eyes centered on him and the hut was filled with silence.

"Stay here," Fiona whispered as she approached the eldest man in the group. The two conversed in native tongue with the aged man constantly peering over at Jack with doubting eyes.

Jack vigilantly watched trying to avoid eye contact with any of the other men. He was impressed and surprised with how openly they greeted her. It appeared had some standing in status in the village which only impressed him more since the settlement seemed primarily patriarchic. Jack watched as the two hugged and Fiona returned to him with dye and papyrus in hand.

She led him out of the hut and handed him the good she requested "Anything else?" she asked.

"Not that will be all thank you." Fiona nodded and began to walk off. "Fiona could I ask you a question?" Fiona stopped her strides and swung around to face Jack once again.

"Sure."

"How is it that you came to settle in this village I mean obviously you weren't born here? Your English is too well spoken."

"How is it that you came here huh?" Fiona snapped. Jack was stunned by her abrupt change in demeanor.

"I already told you official business." Jack retorted.

"Well then I guess I'm here on official business too!" she screamed just inches away from his face. Obviously he hit a sore spot then she immediately stormed off leaving a staggering Jack speechless.

When he finally snapped back into reality he noticed the sun had almost set. He had to get his findings to Beckett before the sun went down. He quickly scribbled down his observations and rolled the Papyrus into a small scroll. He retrieved the sparrow from its cage and tied the scroll to its foot. He held the bird in his hand for a moment. "Now take this to Beckett." He whispered as he threw the bird in the air and watched it take flight.

Back on the Dauntless

Beckett stood on deck staring a shore. "Where the hell is Sparrow?" he thought out loud. Moments later he felt dampness on his right shoulder. He looked to find that a little birdie had left him a present. "Bloody hell!" he cursed as he scanned the sky for the culprit. He spotted a lone sparrow land on the helm of the ship. He watchfully approached the bird and noticed the scroll it possessed. Beckett snatched the scroll eagerly as he read it his lip curved in to a wicked grin. "Mercer!" he ordered. "Prepare the cannons and the longboats we raid the shore at dark. According to Sparrow's report we'll encounter little resistance from the local inhabitants."

"Does Sparrow know your plan and purpose sir? Does he know that we are to transport these slaves to the Americans for profit?" Mercer questioned.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out." Beckett smirked.

Ch. 4: Hell on Earth

Jack found a comfortable spot on the beach and sprawled himself out in the sand to prepare his tired eyes for sleep. A full moon shown overhead and peace settled upon the previous bustling village its citizen were now retreating to their huts for sleep and sleep did not evade him for long.

An outrageous roar of cannons disrupted his dreams. Jack woke to a swarm of uniforms raiding the shoreline torches and muskets at hand. Jack sat up wide-eyed and shocked. "What are they doing?" Jack said to himself he then spotted a familiar face among the crowded beaches. "Beckett." Jack ran to Beckett to receive his answers.

"Ah Mr. Sparrow there you are." Beckett shouted above the noise as Jack approached, "Your efforts were quite helpful in all of this I couldn't have done this! Excuse me for one moment." Beckett began to walk off and shout orders to his men. "Set fire to the huts. When they exit place them in shackles and escort them to the beach and if they resist more than their worth kill them! Now go!" the soldiers dispersed to fulfill their ghastly orders.

"Beckett! What is the meaning of this!? What are you doing?!" Jack shouted.

"Do not raise your voice at a superior officer! I could have you demoted for that. You're quite fortunately you completed your task exceptionally or you would be. You should learn your place Mr. Sparrow."

Jack bowed his head like a scolded puppy. At the moment Jack felt powerless but he was determined to get his answers. "Why are you doing this?" Jack asked solemnly.

"Large plantations are appearing in America and the slave trade is providing to be a profitable market."

"Slaves these people have done nothing to deserve this."

"Sparrow you are too naïve. The world is changing and you must find your place in this world or perish. Now get out of my sight before you say something we both regret." Then with a flick of Beckett's wrist Jack was dismissed.

Jack stood on the beach in a dream-like state and watched the horror unfold around him, his eyes filled with the light from the flam engulfed huts. A horrible smell of burning wood stung his nose. The cries from tormented people traveled through the night to his ears and the clashing of shackles grew near. The white sand had become tainted with red as gun shots rang out. Children deemed to work were shot or belonged to death, a true image of hell on earth, Jack stood there paralyzed and mute from the sights he just beheld. He did not know how long he stood there, but when sun rose silence finally swept over the village and the sudden chaos subsided. All of the shackled prisoners stood on the beach solemnly afraid to make a sound.

"Sparrow!" a wicked voice bellowed that brought Jack from his dream-like state as the sun rose. It was Beckett. Jack approached Beckett with a dull look in his eyes. Beckett was tallying and inspecting the 'goods' he harvested. "There is a rambunctious young and wretched female whose capture is becoming a bit troublesome. She is evading capture from a dozen men in the village with the only club. She's protecting a hut containing a few children. Apparently she is white so try not to insure her. She could be worth a sum of money a decent sum of money if in good condition as for the children…well use your imagination."

"Sir I beg you I don't want…" Jack began but was cut off.

"Mr. Sparrow you will fulfill your duties or not I will find someone else who will but with more cruelty than you can imagine!" Beckett shouted, being defeated Jack sadly went off to fulfill his orders.

He found the hut surrounded by East India Trading Company soldiers. He pushed past them to get a better look at the situation. "Fiona?" he whispered. Fiona stood at the hut with a club in hand which she swung furiously knocking two soldiers out cold. When she looked rage grew in her eyes.

"You wretched bottom feeder!" She screamed, she swung the club for his head, but before the club could make contact Jack halted the swing with his hand, holding the club firmly.

"Trust me I had no idea…"

"Official business you scum, willing to sell your soul for profit!" Fiona spat as they hauled her away. Jack tried to solemnly pleaded to her with his eyes but with no prevail. "Burn in hell!" was the last audible words Fiona screamed from a distance among an array of additional curses. Jack only cringed, he couldn't even bare to make eye contact.

"Excuse me Mr. Sparrow," Mercer asked, "the three kids in the hut are too young and unfit for work. Would you like me to comply with Beckett's orders and dispose of them?"

"No!" Jack answered a bit too abruptly, Mercer eyed him suspiciously. "I mean no…um I'll take it upon myself. You go help the others on the beach." Mercer nodded and headed toward the shore. Jack waited until no one was in sight then slowly approached the hut.

Inside Jack spotted three children were huddled together in the corner, trembling with fear, their eyes were glazed over from the horror they just witnessed. Jack cautiously drew nearer to them, he gently held out his hand and they flinched at his gesture. "No, no it's alright."

The youngest of the three no older than two held out her hand until her fingers were entwined with Jack's, he smiled and led the three outside.

"Now here take this and head in this direction," Jack directed while pointing east. He handed the oldest a pouch with a considerable amount of money in it. "There is a village a bout two miles east of here along the shore." Jack tried furiously to communicate his directions with his hands because he knows the children could not understand a word he spoke.

"Sparrow!" A voice bellowed.

Jack looked around nervously. "Hurry!" he whispered and the children quickly scurried off with an unspoken understanding.

"Jack Sparrow Beckett wants to see you back on the Dauntless. All the slaves have now been brought aboard." A soldier said.

"Well best not keep him waiting," he responded sarcastically as he watched the three children dash off into the sunset.

On the Dauntless

Jack returned to find much merriment. The crew is celebrating with rum and laughter. "Hey! Cheers to Jack Sparrow, without him we wouldn't be wealthy men!" A crewmember shouted as he raised his glass when Jack entered the ship.

"To Jack Sparrow!" The rest of the crew cheered in unison.

"Now gents, I have some entertainment for us." Beckett called out. "Crowd around, but do be careful this feisty beast has been known to bite." The crew chuckled. "Here she is the beauty of the sea!" Beckett bellowed sarcastically.

Fiona with her hands bound behind her back was pushed on deck and shoved to the floor where she collapsed to her knees. The uncontrollable laughter from the crew followed. Jack's eyes widened.

"If I am correct this little wench put up a fight at all of our expenses," Beckett said. "It's right that we return the favor. Am I right gentlemen?" The crowd cheered in agreement. They wanted a show and Beckett was going to give it to them. Beckett slowly paced around Fiona, with a wooden club in his hand.

"Now in my experiences men with superior complexes such as you are compensating for something else they have in short supply! Bastard!" Fiona roared at him. The crew tried to restrain their chuckles.

"A word of advice: never insult your captor. It will always end in bloodshed." Beckett fumed. He then abruptly stepped back and raised the club high over his head. Then delivered a crushing blow to Fiona's back, her knees buckled beneath her as her face made contact with the deck. The crew howled with enjoyment, but Jack on the other hand winced with guilt and despair.

Fiona stumbled to get to her feet, but was met with another fierce blow this time to her neck. She once again found herself on the floor, and groaned from the throbbing pain that now occupied her neck. She winced from the shooting pain. Fiona tried furiously to get up, but her body denied her the privilege.

Beckett prepared for the next strike by raising the blood stained club above his head. He swung it forcefully, aiming it at her head. Then suddenly a resilient hand grasped the club before it could make contact with her skull. Fiona weakly looked up to see her saviors face. She was very displeased to find that her savior was none other than Jack Sparrow.

"Sparrow! I thought I warned you. How dare you oppose me again?!" Beckett condemned. Jack nervously searched his mind for an explanation for his actions.

"Um…well…this lass did slap me…and you did say that it was through my efforts that all of this was possible." Jack quickly spat out trying to dig himself out of the hole he trapped himself in. "I think that it is only fair that I am compensated of my troubles. Let me have my way with her. That's all I ask…uh…savvy?"

"I knew you would come to realize the _benefits _of the slave trade. You may have my cabin. You deserve it. Now get that wench off her feet and send her to my cabin for Mr. Sparrow." Beckett grinned.

A few of the crew members stepped forward and wrestled Fiona into the cabin. Jack entered and slammed the door and locked it behind him. On deck the crew continued their drunken celebration.

"Quick! Get up!" He directed her as he held out his hand for assistance. She refused his gesture and struggled to get up independently.

"Get away from me!" She screamed when she managed to come to her feet. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to her to an alternate doorway. He then handed her a pouch of gold coins.

"Go down this corridor and make a right when you come to a lit lantern. You'll find a longboat. Lower it into the sea and head for shore with all haste. Do not make any side trips."

Fiona hurled the bag of coins back at Jack's face. "I don't need your guilt money! You're not going to use me as a scrape goat for your conscience! I will never forgive you!" With her fierce blue eyes gleaming she spat in his face. She turned to proceed with her escape, but Jack grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"I was only following in orders." He whispered in her ear sorrowfully.

"I don't know who has it worst. All those people who had their freedom unrightfully stolen, or you who willingly gave it up to that life sucking scum to find your place in society." The anger and conviction in her voice was undeniable. She then abruptly left. "Good riddance Mr. Sparrow."

Jack sat in Beckett's cabin contemplating his actions. He knew he would have to face Beckett's wrath. "I need some rum." Jack mumbled to himself.

Chapter 6: P for Pirate

Fiona wandered down the narrow, dim-lit passage way. She proceeded right past the burning lantern, ignoring Jack's instructions. Her destination: the second deck steerage. Her reasoning was clouded by the stolen freedom of the people who had accepted her into their world when everywhere else she was denied.

In the steerage human forms were entangled in close quarters amongst a labyrinth of chairs and locks. When they spotted her their eyes widened with hope. She met their eyes with an assuring look and held her finger to her mouth to signal silence. Fiona furiously worked on breaking the chain, but the clanking aroused the suspicion of a nearby foe.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Beckett alleged sarcastically.

Fiona froze in her tracks and swallowed the lump developing in her throat.

In Beckett's Cabin

Jack reviewed his story in his head, patiently preparing his exact words. His concentration was disturbed by a knock on the door followed by Beckett's entrance. Jack promptly rose to greet him.

"Hello Jack, I hope I'm not interrupting you and…" Beckett began "Hey where's the witch?"

"Well you see she was not being obedient so I had to dispose of her." Jack explained trying to twist his mouth into a wicked grin.

"Oh really, then what did you do with the body?"

"Oh the body…it threw it overboard."

"That's a fascinating story Mr. Sparrow, but then how would you explain…this?" With a snap of Beckett's fingers Fiona was heaved into the cabin once again shackled by two men. She had been obviously severely beaten.

Jack remained silent knowing his plan was foiled.

"Now place her in the brig and leave me and Mr. Sparrow to discuss the matter in private." Only Jack and Beckett remained in the room. "Mr. Sparrow have you not appreciated everything I've done for you?" Jack focused his attention on the floorboards. "I saved you from a fate of piracy when I rescued you from ending up a dead-beat, drunken pirate like your father Captain Teague in Tortuga. Yet the act you just performed is considered an act of piracy."

"How? I am not a pirate!" Jack shouted trying to escape his past in Tortuga.

"You released her and she tried to provoke a mutiny. Not to mention she is also stolen property." Beckett stoked the crackling fire that was casting an eerie, yet warming low throughout the cabin. When he peered at the red hot P burning among the hot coals on the end of the poker Beckett thought of the perfect punishment for Jack Sparrow. "Now it's time to discuss your punishment." Beckett glanced over at Jack and soon realized how far out of reach Jack was. "Mr. Sparrow move closer…because I want to make sure you hear this." Beckett lied through his teeth. His intentions were much more malicious.

Jack skeptically neared him with his brows furrowed in distrust and fear, and then waited for Beckett to continue.

Beckett swiftly grabbed Jack's wrist and drove the red hot P into his forearm just above his right wrist. Jack roared from the excruciating pain as tears poured from his eyes. Smoke rose from his sizzling flesh, but Beckett just pushed harder. "This is to remind you of what you never want to become!" Beckett hollered over Jack's howls. "Consider that a blessing!" Finally Beckett removed the poker. Jack clenched his freshly branded skin and gritted his teeth as he dropped to his knees. "Now get up and stop your babying! Follow me!" Beckett roughly grabbed Jack by his collar and dragged him on deck. Several men were aroused from their drunken stupor and came to investigate. "Go fetch Fiona from the brig." Beckett ordered to no one particular, but his demeanor showed the crew that he was not in a pleasant mood, and the speedily obeyed. Then he once again turned his attention over to Jack. "Mr. Sparrow from now you are banished from my ship and a warranted pirate, an enemy of the East India Trading Company. You are to leave this ship at once!"

"Now please Beckett you can't. I have nowhere to go."

"Then listen. That witch you tried to help escape shall go with you. I'll forget about this little incident and you'll get your promotion and your life back IF and only IF you return with her dead body flung over your shoulders."

"The dark side of ambition." Jack solemnly whispered. He knew he had to make sacrifices, but how far was his soul willing to go?

"I prefer to look at it as the promise of redemption."

Fiona was brought on deck. "Now do ye want?"

"You're free." Beckett said. "You can jump into the sea and swim ashore."

"Really?" Fiona questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes." Beckett answered.

"Then are you going to remove these?" She asked holding up her shackled wrists.

"No Mr. Sparrow will have the keys and will accompany you to shore so I suggest that you better not stray away from him." Beckett tossed Jack the keys. Then without hesitation Fiona dove off the edge of the ship and into the choppy black sea. "Jack I suggest you go after her because that's your future swimming away."

Jack stared at the keys he held in his hands and contemplated on throwing them back into Beckett's face. Then his attention shifted to the P that was now permanently engraved into his forearm. _This is to remind you of what you never want to become _was all he could hear in his head. Jack then dove into the dark sea after Fiona. To Jack she was his last chance of outstanding the captain of the East India Trading Company. In reality she was his future of being one of the most feared pirate captains of the Caribbean.

Chapter 7: Ignorance Is Bliss

The crashing waves brought Jack ashore. The night was now a fading memory as the sun began to rise from the horizon. He struggled to rise to his feet as his water logged uniform complicated this task. He finally heaved himself onto the sandy shore like a bleached wale, and tried to catch his breath.

"So are you going to take these off me or what? It took you long enough to get ashore, you know you're a horrible swimmer. A product of the Kings Navy you are." Fiona said as she sat down at the base of an old nearby palm tree.

Jack got up and fetched the keys from his pocket. "Hold out your hands." He solemnly asked, and then she did, expecting him to release her from the shackles. Jack unlocked one cuff, but quickly locked it around a sturdy tree branch. Now Fiona was trapped, shackled to the tree.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Fiona screamed as she pulled furiously at the handcuffs in a flawed escape attempt. She glared with anger burning in her eyes at Jack Sparrow as he approached her with a wooden club in his hand.

"I'm getting my life back, Beckett gave me a proposition and I accepted. If I bring you back dead I will be able to proceed with my life."

"Oh yes I forgot you can't make decisions for yourself. You're simply Beckett's idiotic puppet!" Fiona said with venom enveloping each word. "You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow."

"ENOUGH! I have to do this!" Jack screamed on the edge of insanity. Jack raised the club above his head, with his teeth clenched. He felt as if his heart would burst as his breathing rate increased. He froze in that position in fear of the task he was about to fulfill.

Fiona looked up from below him. "Well are you going to do it or not…you can't do it…or can you?" She mocked as she noticed the frightened look in his eye.

"Yes I can!" He yelled back, still grasping the club above his head, positioned to swing.

"Then do it!" Fiona retorted with a smirk, because in his eyes she saw a good man.

"I'm warning you I will!"

"No you wont I can see it in your eyes. You can't do it your soul won't allow it." Fiona whispered in hushed tones. "You don't want to follow Beckett's orders you long for freedom. You're…a good man Jack Sparrow."

Jack's eyes softened, but then suddenly the club came crashing down into the shackles and broke them into pieces. Fiona stared with admiration into the eyes of the man she once regarded as scum. Jack loosened his grasp on the club and it fell to the ground. He was trembling from the adrenaline that previously ran through his veins. "You're free." Jack said, then abruptly turned on his heels and walked off in the other direction toward the now deserted village.

"Hold on where are you going?" Fiona asked, but Jack remained unfazed. She quickly followed trying to keep up with his strides. Jack entered one of the abandoned huts and started rummaging through the numerous odds and ends that filled it. "Jack what are you doing?"

"Well I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere, I have nowhere to go and my future is in ruins." Jack snapped. "I'm looking for some rum. Just so I know why are you still here anyway?"

"You can't just stay here and drink all your problems away!" Fiona yelled.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong. Ignorance is bliss. You know I haven't had rum in 5 years ever since Beckett took me away from Tortuga and I joined the East India Trading Company. I've been sober for 5 bloody years. So I have a lot of catching up to do." Jack finally located a full bottle of rum and downed nearly half of it in one gulp. Jack Sparrow had certainly fallen apart at the seams, stripped of all the propriety of society.

"Jack what about all of those innocent people?"

"What could we possibly do, a failure and a gypsy woman against the finest fleet in the Caribbean? Like I said before ignorance is bliss. But this could help." Jack shoved past her and placed a bottle of rum in her hand as he proceeded toward the sun baked beach and proceeded to drink away his sorrows.

Fiona gazed down at the rum bottle she had in her hand. "Drink up me hearties yo ho." She whispered to herself. She raised the rum bottle to her lips, as the spicy liquid ran down her throat she thought of a plan. Jack would help her set those people free and she would make sure of it. Then she set off to the beach to join Jack.

Chapter 8: Madness V.S Brilliance

8 hours and a few bottles of rum later

The crescent moon once again showed its splendor in the beauty of the Caribbean night. The white sand encompassed a massive on fire casting light upon the shore.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me!" Jack and Fiona swung around in circles as they carelessly sung the pirate tune before they collapsed to the soft sand with drunken giggling.

"I love this song!" Jack shouted. Jack tried to keep his eyes from wandering across Fiona, but he couldn't resist, but luckily for him she didn't notice.

"Who would have thought that a strict laced navy officer like you could have such a jolly time?" From the warm glow of the fire she noticed little whiskers popping out of his striking features and smiled.

"I know who'd have thought!" Jack slurred as he took another swig of rum. The wind blew his dark brown shoulder length hair across his face. "Bloody stupid hair!" He said in annoyance a she tried to move the hair covering his face.

"Doesn't stay in place as well as a white powdered wig eh? Here tie this around our head." Fiona untied a printed red crimson scarf she wore around her waist which Jack gladly accepted it.

"I know I wasn't always like this. But I had to find my place in this world or perish. Tortuga wasn't that place, and Beckett was my only escape." Jack said regretfully, slurring his words while gazing out to sea.

"I know Jack I know." Fiona turned to look at him only to find Jack passed out with drool running down his cheek. "Luckily for me you don't hold rum as well as you used to." She chuckled.

The next morning

The straw hut filled with rum easily engulfed with flames. Jack awoke as the sun rose and the thick smoke stung his throat. Jack instinctively popped up and widened his eyes immediately. "No! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the huts, the shelter, the rum! Why?!" He yelled, running over to Fiona, waving his arms around, and still not completely sober.

"Trust me Jack I did this much for you as I did for me." Fiona retorted.

"But the rum is gone and I beg to differ how exactly does this help me?!"

"You said it yourself. Your conscience will not be free until every person imprisoned on the Dauntless is free. See that fishing ship on the horizon. They're coming to investigate the fire on the longboats, leaving their ship abandoned. That boat is our means of freeing them." Fiona looked him dead in the eyes. "Please."

"Alright but how are we going to get the ship without them seeing us?"

Fiona held up two tube-like reeds with a smirk. "Care for a swim Mr. Sparrow?"

"You're mad!" Jack shouted at the absurdity she was suggesting.

"You call it madness, I call it brilliance!"

About thirty minutes later

Two vertical reeds passed through the choppy waters, passing the longboat full of fishermen heading for shore and finally reached their megar boat. Fiona poked her head out of the water and removed the reed from her mouth and Jack soon followed. The two climbed aboard the boat that amounted to be no more than a shabby dingy.

"It looked a lot bigger from the shore." Jack commented on the boat. "You didn't actually think you can defeat the Dauntless, the pride of the Royal Navy with that little dingy."

"Of course not. That's why we have a need to travel up river." Fiona responded with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Up river?"

"Don't worry you'll find out in good time. Me and Tia Dalma go way back, I think she'll like you."

"Tia Dalma?" Jack queried with a confused look on his face.

Chapter 9: A Touch of Destiny

The shabby dingy slowly drifted down the eerie and foggy bayou trimmed with dense vegetation. As Fiona and Jack neared their destination an over-grown tree bungalow appeared.

"This woman…how do you know her again? I mean who exactly is she?" Jack gulped as he eyed the bungalow suspiciously.

"I've known her for most of my life. She is a very wise and powerful woman. That's all you need to know." Fiona answered as she began to stand.

"So do you trust her?"

"Not at all, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Well that's reassuring." Jack responded sarcastically.

Fiona led the way up the rickety ladder leading to the door with Jack following close behind. She carefully opened the door and peered in. All the odd bottles and exotic effects brought back an old familarity. When she spotted Tia Dalma a grin grew up on her face as she walked in to greet her old friend. Jack on the other hand still hesitantly remained outside and stared at the strange voodoo woman that sat within.

"Tia Dalma." Fiona said to get her attention. Tia Dalma sat around an old rotten table fumbling with spices and other objects.

"Ah Fiona I knew you would be back soon." Tia Dalma cooed. Jack tried to enter discreetly, but instead caught her attention in a big way. "You got a touch of destiny about you Jack Sparrow." She said as she rose from her seat and neared Jack wide eyed and mouth gaping.

"You know me?" Jack asked.

"You want to know me?" she teased with a cheeky smile revealing her black darkened teeth. Fiona stepped between the two as a hint of jealousy up rose.

"Tia Dalma we've come for help and that's all!"

"Very well then what service may I do you?"

"We need a boat or I mean…ship." Jack answered as he walked towards Tia Dalma, dodging an assortment of dangling objects and eyed them curiously.

"Well not just any ship." Fiona chimed in. "We need the fastest and grandest ship in the Caribbean."

"Why?" Tia Dalma asked seemingly uninterested as she twirled her dreadlocked hair around her finger and took a seat.

"My village was taken prisoner by the East India Trading Company set to be sold as slaves in America." Fiona began.

"I was not asking you, I was asking him." Tia Dalma interrupted, with her eyes fixed on Jack. "I see no profit in this for you Jack Sparrow."

"I see no profit in this for you either, but are you going to help us or not?" Jack returned. Tia Dalma just sat there stoically, never before has any person spoken up against her until Jack Sparrow.

"You are a daft man Jack Sparrow that will be both your downfall and advantage." Tia Dalma began. Then she turned herself to address Fiona. "I will help you, but I do not like his hair."

"His hair?"

"My hair?" Jack questioned in disbelief. "You're not going to help us because you do not like my hair!"

"It does not suit you, or who you will become." Tia Dalma said as her grin widened because she was obviously amused by Jack's reaction. She was enjoying the power of being their last and only resort. "If you let me do your hair I will give you the finest ship on this earth."

"Deal." Fiona responded quickly, not giving Jack a chance to object.

"Deal…what?" Jack protested, but Tia Dalma was already ushering him into the backroom. "Well what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Something a little like my own." She answered.

Jack eyed her long ragged dreadlocks and nervously squeaked. "Oh."

Several hours later

Fiona dozed off waiting for Jack and Tia Dalma to exit, soon after she was woken by the beaded curtain clicking. She groggily opened her eyes to see Jack standing before her. His hair had been dread locked and her crimson scarf remained tied around his head. She just smiled. "It does suit you Jack." She responded trying to hold back her giggles.

"Alright now that you've made me a fool I want my ship and a lot of rum savvy?" Jack responded in a irritable tone.

"Very well then," Tia Dalma said as she took her seat once again. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" The name caught Fiona's attention. She knew Davy Jones to be a cruel man, but Jack did not and she was desperate to free those people. She silent and did not protest.

"Not much." Jack answered.

"Then he has just the ship for you." Tia Dalma returned with a darkened grin.

Chapter 10: A Dreadful Bond

A ghastly wind and stinging rain hit the tattered sails of Fiona and Jack's little boat as they neared the dark and shadowy wreckage of a ship.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Jack asked not seeming to be impressed.

"Uh…sure." She said with guilt welling up inside her. She had come to learn that Jack was not the heartless scum she once thought of him as. Fiona trusted very few people and was fiercely independent, but she had grown to trust him and the genuine kindness in his eyes.

"It's not that scary. He can't be that loathsome and intimidating if he can't even sail on his ship without even running it aground right? It doesn't look like much." Jack chuckled as they docked their boat and boarded the wreckage and looked around. "Where is he!?" Jack shouted above the thundering noise of the storm. He moved some drift wood and debris to aid in his search, after he looked at Fiona skeptically. She stood amidst the pelting rain looking out to sea as if expecting something while nervously tugging at the trinkets that adorned her hair.

"Jack I haven't been entirely honest with you. This isn't the Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones isn't on this ship." Fiona said without taking her eyes off of the turbulent ocean, fearfully expecting the inevitable as it in a trance.

"Then where is he?" Jack questioned.

"He's coming." Jack just gave her a confused look and cocked his head.

At that moment the sea looked as if it were parting when a ghostly and monstrous phantom ship rose from the dark abyss. Water pouring down the water logged wood as it rose from the ocean depths. It was the Flying Dutchman in its entire hellish splendor.

"Of bugger." Jack squeaked as his upper lip twitched in fear.

"That's the Flying Dutchman." Fiona declared with a smirk.

Ghastly beasts appeared on the ships debris out of nowhere. Each one was a truly horrifying sight. Jack just stood there dumbstruck unable to react. He vaguely remembered hearing sea folklore about Davy Jones, but none of it had he ever considered true.

"Down on your barebones and pray!" One of the monstrous creatures shouted as he swung heavy lead cannonballs over his head, aiming for Jack.

"No don't this is Fiona. He's with me! We're here to see Jones!" Fiona shouted desperately, but it was too late. Jack was knocked out cold. Fiona rushed to his side lifting up his head trying to get him to regain consciousness. "Why in the world did you do that?" She shouted. "I told you it was me!"

"Honest mistake." The monster chuckled sarcastically. "Jones is waiting for you."

On the Flying Dutchman

Jack was just awakening to an excruciating pain throbbing in his head. He opened his eyes to see Fiona sitting next to him, looking down upon him. Footsteps could be heard slowly approaching. It was Davy Jones.

"Hurry…get up." Fiona whispered urgently as she swiftly helped Jack stumble to his feet.

"Ah Fiona I didn't think that I'd see you so soon. And what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Davy Jones announced through his thick Scottish accent.

"I seem to be in need of a ship." She declared.

"Ha, ha another ship! If I remember correctly I already made a deal with you and you lost your ship. Why should I raise another ship for you?" Davy Jones argued while his slimy tentacles entangled with one another. He lit his pipe while he was just inches away from Fiona's face. The rest of the monstrous crew chuckled. Fiona held her head high even though she knew it was a lost cause. Jack gave her a questioning look as he wished she would not keep her past such a mystery.

"She doesn't want the ship I do." Jack interrupted. Davy Jones fiercely jerked his head to face Jack.

"And who are you?" bellowed Davy Jones as he approached Jack with intimidation. Jack was beginning to regret his sudden burn of bravery.

"Jack, Jack Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow do you know who I am?"

"Uh…Davy Jones?" Jack answered lacking confidence.

"I am the sea." Jones slowly whispered in to his ear. "Who sent you?" Jack contemplated the question and glanced over at Fiona. She was giving him a piercing warning look. "Who sent you!?" Davy Jones shouted again, nearing dangerously to Jacks face.

"Tia Dalma." Jack mumbled, barely audible.

"Who!?"

"Tia Dalma." Jack repeated fretfully.

"That wretched shrew sent you! That cruel, cold hearted witch! To the Depths!" Davy Jones roared sealing Jack's fate. Fiona's heart fluttered.

"No!" Fiona let out a striking shrill. She seemed just as surprised as everyone else had trouble finding the reason for her action. All eyes laid on her, especially Jack's. Jones signaled for his crew to halt Jack's killing.

"Oh Fiona this is truly comical! It seems you have finally found your weakness. I always knew one existed, but never could have speculated it to be a man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones spoke. Then leaned in and whispered out of Jack's hearing range. "Ah love a dreadful bond, and yet so easily severed. One day you will feel my pain."

"You created your own pain." She retorted. Jones just grunted at her remark and began to address Jack.

"Jack Sparrow I have just the ship for you The Black Pearl, but you will have to pay." Jones spoke with an evil smile playing across his face.

Chapter 11: What a Ship is

"The Black Pearl eh? I like it. How much gold and silver are we talking about mate?" Jack questioned.

Davy Jones showed digest in the offer. "Ha! I cannot step on land but once every ten years. I have no use for such material possessions. My payment is far less superficial, and tests the depths of a man's soul." Jones strategically glanced at Fiona. Jack nervously fiddled with his new dreadlocks, finally pleased he found use for them. He did not find Davy Jones menacing, slimy exterior frightening. However the coldness in his eyes was most disturbing. Jack looked over at Fiona and pondered why she lacked the feisty spirit she possessed when faced with Beckett. She did not look scared, but she looked as if she came to the realization that she was powerless. That is what scared him most. "The Black Pearlis a ship of grand proportions. If captained correctly she will over come any enemy, so the price will be quiet steep." Davy Jones continued as he paced around Jack like a stalking shark.

"Well what exactly do you have in mind?" Jack queried.

"I shall raise The Black Pearl from the depths and you shall be able to sail freely for thirteen years."

"What happens in thirteen years?" Jack asked as he cringed in fear of the response.

"You will become a part of the crew and sail the Dutchman…for eternity." Davy Jones growled. "Do we have an accord?" Jones leaned in with anticipation of Jack's answer. He thoroughly enjoyed manipulating ones soul and had long ago mastered the technique.

"Jack please don't do it! It's not worth it! There are plenty of ways to find other ships." Fiona finally and abruptly broke the silence as she tried to persuade Jack.

"Silence wretch!" Davy Jones hollered. "You have no say in this while on my ship, because you surrendered your soul to me long ago!" Fiona once again hung her head in disgrace because the feeling of being powerless had once again returned. Jones then calmly recomposed himself and addressed Jack once more. "But you don't want just any ship. _The Black Pearl _is not just any ship. It's not just a keel, a hull, a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs…but what The Black Pearl really is…is freedom." Freedom…the word struck a cord with Jack. The opportunity for it to finally become agile was enticing. It long evaded him for to long. Never was he truly free. He always was at the mercy of others, weather it be Beckett, his father, or any other being. Jack Sparrow truly longed for freedom. It was written in the stars. "So now…what say you?" Jones cooed.

"I say we have a deal." Jack responded with as much confidence he could muster.

"Splendid!" Jones shouted with laughter.

"You fool." Fiona whispered under her breath. Like her now Jack Sparrow too was a marked man. Her emotions were mixed. She would soon possess the ship capable of delivering her people, but being in the debt of Davy Jones was something she didn't wish upon her worst enemies. Constantly measuring the time, always knowing that each grain of sand that fell drew you closer to your fate and your time was growing short. She knew first hand.

Chapter 12: Secret Burden

"Where exactly am I to find this ship?" Jack questioned, eagerly waiting to know the location of his future…his freedom…hisPearl.

Davy Jones let a sly grin show through his gnarled tentacles. "She rests right beneath your very feet on the sea floor." Jones declared. He found amusement in the puzzled and bewildered look it left on Jacks' face.

"What? Davy Jones I don't think I could sail her on the bottom of the sea, mate." Was all Jack could spit out.

"Of course I know that you blathering fool! Patience Sparrow patience." Jones spat as he motioned for Jack to direct his gaze out to sea.

Several silent awkward moments passed as Jones remained peculiarly transfixed on the rhythmic ocean. Jack squinted in search of something that did not exist along the horizon. Frustrated he looked at Jones skeptically and let out a sigh, starting to regret the deal he had previously made.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Jack hesitantly asked, still obviously very confused.

"Shhh!" Davy Jones hushed. "She's coming."

"What's coming?"

Instantly the deck beneath them began to rumble violently causing those aboard to stumble from their feet. A dark, ominous shadow appeared in the oceans' depths. As the shadow grew larger the water began to bulge until finally she emerged. The ocean parted to give a beautiful, grand, ornate ship of the finest dark mahogany, The Black Pearl. It truly was a magnificent sight to behold. Jack was in awe with widened eyes and mouth gaping at the grand ship, his ship.

"What an entrance!" he gasped. All Fiona could do was nod in agreement.

"Jack Sparrow, The Black Pearl is yours. You're free to go aboard. Farewell." Jones announced. "But remember…thirteen years." Those were the last words ominously spoken. In the blink of an eye Jack found himself and Fiona suddenly on the deck of The Black Pearl. They watched the Dutchman sink back into the ocean's depths.

"How does he do that?" Jack questioned as he tilted his head to the side in shock and confusion. "Oh well at least we now we have a ship." Jack spun on his heels to face Fiona, but was met with quite an unpleasant surprise. SLAP!!! Fiona's open hand furiously came in contact with Jack's cheek. Jack clumsily fell backwards from the impact, shocked by her actions. If anything, Jack assumed she would be overwhelmed with gratitude for his decision. "I'm not sure I deserved that!" he shouted and tried to sooth his stinging cheek.

"Why did you sell your soul to Jones? You have no idea how deep you're in! There are other ways we could have gotten a ship!" Fiona screamed, obviously irritated.

"We needed a ship and now we've got one, I don't see the problem!"

"You don't understand, Jack," she said in a calmer tone and sighed in frustration. "In thirteen years your life is not over. It's just becoming an unimaginable living hell aboard the Flying Dutchman, to which you can only wish for the mercy of death. A fate dreaded by even the bravest of sailors."

"You know love…I most likely won't be alive in thirteen years, especially at the rate I'm going." Jack responded in a laid back attitude that showed he was unaffected by her warning. "My future is in shambles, I'm branded a pirate, and I'm gallivanting after the pride of the Royal Navy in a ship that's been resting on the bottom of the sea for years. The cards certainly are not in my favor."

Fiona searched deep into Jack's eyes for a hint of fear or regret, but no prevail. "Jack Sparrow you truly are a daft man," was her only response before she went off to survey their new ship.

"You know, Fiona, it seems you know a lot about that Davy Jones fellow. Something you're not telling me…a lot you're not telling me." Jack spoke as he tried to keep in pace with Fiona as she rushed about the ship, desperately trying to look too busy to answer.

"It's not your burden to bear. You have your own reason now," she said, refusing to let her eyes meet his. Then she tried to walk off, desperately trying to escape his gaze, but his sturdy hand clasped her wrist and pulled her close to prevent escape. Jack wanted answers.

"You know who I am. I opened up to you," he whispered closely to her face. Fiona was breathing heavily, partly from anger and partly from fear of the truth. "I don't need to know your entire life story, but you can't leave me completely in the dark. What are you hiding?"

It was true Fiona had quite a turbulent past. She prided herself in her independence. She had once been courted by the finest man in all the court of England, while she wore the most splendid gowns. But she always knew that was not the life for her. She longed for freedom. She fit societies' standards in every sense, but inside she felt like a screaming outcast, bound by elegant pearls she wore around her neck. She also possessed another secret, a secret which she learned not to trust any mortal.

"I was once a woman of privilege in England, but that was not the life for me so I escaped from my proper life to live freely. I traveled the world, not staying in one place very long. One day I was given an important…duty and I requested Davy Jones's assistance. I too owe Jones my soul." She answered vaguely. Her answer was certainly not a lie. She just didn't reveal all of her secrets.

"What kind of duty?" Jack questioned, suspecting he didn't receive the full truth as his brows furrowed in suspicion, unsatisfied with a hazy answer.

"I told you what you wanted to know, and I'm not saying a word more. So let me go now. We need to make sail toward Tortuga with all haste…or do you really expect to defeat Beckett without a crew?" Fiona responded impatiently, Jack released his hold and let go of Fiona.

"Tortuga?" he questioned. The memories of his old home instantly filled his thoughts.

"Tortuga." Fiona verified with a smirk.


End file.
